Pride's Gang
History Pride was walking down the street. Found a cheating vampire, she was hot. So fucked the shit out of her. Then he met a Cosmic Vampire at Neo WcDonalds. Learned about the Ouroboros. Pretty coo'. Then outside the western border of China, Pride encountered Angra, a mass murderer with immense physical strength. The Cosmic Vampire Cosmo appeared however with the intent to slay the Terratus, but agreed to watch instead as Pride intended to make him submit. Through the ensuing fight, Angra did eventually submit, his conceding partially through the fight making Pride a new ally, and officially beginning the Pride group. The Cosmic Vampire disappeared once more, and Pride found himself in Osaka months later with both Kimi and Angra in tow. Somehow running into the Cosmic Vampire again, he was beginning to question the odd run-ins, and decided to unofficially somewhat assist Pride, their end-goals matching up. As this was unofficially, the Vampire largely does what he wants, disappearing and appearing as he pleases. Acting as his information Specialist, the first task he unofficially did was tell Pride the location of a powerful chained up Fallen Angel, punished for her grave sign and sealed for millennia upon millennia. Mounting a rescue, Pride (accompanied by the Funny-Vamp who forcibly tagged along), broke out the shell of a being, molding her to his whims and making her the perfect piece for him to manipulate. The next member they recruited was a highly capable con-man, one Cosmo informed of that would likely help to stall opposition and help with finances they were going to need. Locating the con-man, Pride challenged this Gambit to his own games, rightfully defeating him to prove his superiority, and then recruiting the man. More of an unlikely ally, was the Super Snek general of the Serpengia, Super Snek. Their activities were becoming more threatening and active, and for his own agendas, Cosmo explained the race and how they work to Pride. Tagging along, the Cosmic Vampire followed the Popsicle Demon to negotiate terms with the Super Snek, managing to win them over through diplomacy and gaining a powerful ally in the form of a large group of the Super Snek's race. Unknown to Pride, the Cosmic Vampire was working under his own agenda, deciding it would be amusing to make a pawn of his own for Pride to use as his further pushed his goals. Finding a disheartened lost ghost girl, her dream crushed and fueled by vengeance, the Cosmic Vampire pointed her to the study of forbidden Eldritch knowledge, offering the girl this great power at the cost of her humanity. Molding this girl overtime, once she was fully trained, Cosmo presented her to Pride as a gift, claiming she was simply a whim and denying any correlation to any scheme of his own. And with that, all members of Pride's Gang have gathered up, the rest of their tale ripe with the possibility of success or failure. - The History of the Pride-Gang, as written by the Funny-Vamp Cosmo Author's Notes "Eh? What'dya mean it mentions me too much? You want to know where the other members are while all of this is happening? That's a S-E-C-R-E-T! Kaka!" Roles * Pride - Leader and Big Papa * Kimi Heikiko- Researcher and Mistress * Angra Opollyon- A lightning bruiser with a particular affinity for destruction, when someone needs to be eliminated or something needs to be retrieved, Angra is the nearly indestructible man for the job. His disguising capabilities make him a capable spy and his brute strength solidifies him as a monster. Despite his strength, he is highly knowledgeable and can assist in navigation and communication using other languages. * Cosmo Graféas- An odd Vampire who calls himself a "Funny-Vamp," rather annoying at that. Most of his abilities unknown as he refuses to use them, save if the situation entertains him. Unlike the others, he is very open about his lack of loyalty for Pride, and isn't even officially part of the group. He simply appears from time to time to assist, deeming it amusing to have a front-row seat. He is a capable information specialist however, as well quite the tactician. * Submissive Sex Fallen Angel - * Theodore Aldway - Fill this out kiri * Super Snek - * Ribingukabā Yumi - You as well, ender. Trivia * They're lowkey the Akatsuki Category:Antagonist Category:Faction